


Love At First Lip Bite

by simonbananaao3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, College, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Seattle, Stormpilot, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey are new students at the University of Washington. They're trying to settle into the big city and a normal visit to the coffee shops turns into something else when they meet someone new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story! love y'all

Seattle was a beautiful city. I loved the skyline and the smell of the constant rain. It was such an amazing place, so full of opportunity. I walked into my new dorm room. I looked around to check out the surroundings. It wasn’t much, it was a big room with two beds on the sides. There were some marks on the wall. I put my belongings next to one of the bed frames. I had officially claimed this as my space. Rey walked in behind me. Rey was my best friend all my life and we had lived in Washington all our lives. We had never lived in Seattle, and it was our dream to live in the city. With her dad being one of the professors, he talked to the board and switched some roommates around so that we lived together. He knew we weren’t in any relationship. I was gay and she wasn’t really interested in having a boyfriend. She put a large box next to the other bed frame and looked up at me.  
“Well this is pretty shitty,” she said laughing.  
“Yeah, I mean, it could use some work.”  
“Well, we’re going to the store tomorrow so we can get more things! And we can put pictures here, and we can put a lamp here and…”  
Rey went on about getting more stuff for our room. She was excited by things. She loved the world and everything it had to offer. She was definitely more light-hearted than I was. I mean, I was fun and all, but Rey was as bright as the stars in the sky. She was still talking as she was taking her computer out of her bag.  
“I’m hungry, wanna go out to eat?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I’m starving.” I really wasn’t, but I wasn’t going to send her to the store alone. I was thirsty, though.  
“There’s a coffee shop just down the street from here,” she said as she was typing on her computer. I walked over to her. On her screen was the map and it showed the way we had to go.  
“It’s only a six-minute walk,” she said.  
“Let’s go.”  
We grabbed our necessities and headed out. The college campus was huge. Everything was new but it had so much history. We walked out of the gates and walked down the road. The sidewalk was right next to the street and on the other side of us was a park. It was a beautiful place to live.  
“Apparently a lot of people who go to UW work there. Like half the staff goes here,” said Rey.  
“Maybe we’ll see someone we know.”  
“We literally don’t know anyone here.”  
“Well, we can ask if they do.” We walked to the corner of the road and crossed it. We walked into a small shopping center. It was home to a yoga studio, a New Orleans style restaurant, and a small coffee shop on the corner. It looked out of place like it belongs on an avenue instead of a busy street. We walked in and a little bell on the door rang. The cashier was alerted to our presence.  
“Welcome to Cup of Joe Coffee!” she said enthusiastically. Behind her was an orchestra of baristas making drinks and cleaning blenders. There was no one else in line and there were only a few people in the shop waiting for drinks. We walked right up to the cashier and looked at the menu above her. There were a lot of drinks with caramel in them, some of them were frozen, others were hot, but I couldn’t find anything that just said “coffee”. It seemed everything had to have some sort of espresso shot or creme.  
“Could I have a Caramel Flat?” Rey said.  
“Sure,” the cashier said as she jotted down the order on a cup, “and what’s your name?”  
“Rey.”  
“Okay, Rey.” She paused.  
“And what would you like, sir?” I had no idea what I should order. I had never been to a coffee shop where everything was so complex. I went for the least complicated thing on the menu.  
“I’ll have a Cappuccino.”  
“Okay, and your name?”  
“Finn.”  
“Alrighty, just give us a minute and we’ll get you your drinks.” Rey and I just nodded in response. We were tired, and the attitude of the cashier was too happy for me. Rey seemed to like her, though.  
We sat at the counter and wait for our drinks to be delivered to us. I looked around the room and admired the decor. The room had a light black wallpaper with some designs on it. There were small tables around the room with two chairs at each of them. The counter had around four seats and there were straws, mixing sticks, and napkins in front of us. It wasn’t long before our drinks were delivered to us.  
“Rey!” called out the barista. I didn’t look up, she just walked up to the counter and grabbed her drink.  
“Finn!” I got up and went to the end of the counter where a man in a black apron was holding my drink. I looked up at him. My eyes had never been exposed to a more beautiful man. He had dark brown hair, almost black but not completely. His eyes were a light shade of brown and shimmered like melted chocolate. His cherry lips, covered in marks from having bitten them, were wet. I was so focused on his facial features that I didn’t even take the drink from his hand. He didn’t want to look away from me either. He was looking at me, trying to examine each of my features, and trying to decipher whether or not to kiss me on the spot.  
“Um, uh, here’s your uh-.”  
“Thanks,” I said quickly, not allowing him to finish his sentence. Our eyes locked again and he bit his lip almost reflexively.  
“Well, uh, enjoy your coffee,” he said trying to take his eyes away from mine, failing miserably.  
“Thanks, you too.” Shit. I had just realized what I said and I hated myself internally. He gave me a look, but it was playful and very cute. I didn’t want our encounter to end awkwardly, so I tried to keep it alive. There were no other customers and I was sure I could just talk to him for a couple minutes.  
“Do you go to UW?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I’m a senior, studying medicine.” A doctor. Hot.  
“You go there?” he asked.  
“Oh yeah, I just got into my dorm and we came here to relax. I’m a freshman.”  
“Nice, what are you studying?” By this time Rey had noticed our conversation and moved closer to us.  
“I’m majoring in business but I might pick up something else along the way.”  
“Yeah, you never know what can happen,” he said with a smirk. I smiled at him.  
“Hi!” Rey said with her usual excited tone. She was always happy to meet new people, especially people her friends were interested in. Total extrovert.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” he asked her.  
“Rey. What’s yours?”  
“Poe. Poe Dameron.”  
“Good to meet you, Poe,” I chimed in.  
“Good to meet you too, Finn,” he said smiling at me. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and eventually started walking out of the door.  
“Wait!” Poe called out. I looked behind me and saw him toward us quickly.  
“You forgot a napkin.” I looked down at the brown napkin, confused.  
“Um, thanks?” I said.  
“You’re welcome, buddy.” He then walked back behind the counter to begin making drinks again for the new customers. I walked outside and looked down and the paper napkin. It read: 

206-555-3571, call me. -Poe <3 

I was amazed that he actually gave me his number. I was excited and I wanted to talk to him again so badly. I caught up to Rey finally and told her the tale of my prince charming, the barista who bites his lip.


	2. Too Much, Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is making moves and Finn does not know how to deal

Classes had started. It was our first year, so we had put as many courses into our year as we could so that we could just get it over with. Luckily, they were usually hour-long lectures where you just took notes and tried to pay attention. College was basically high school, just bigger. Rey and I had two classes together and they were our best classes. The professor, Mr. Skywalker, had known us already and always paired us together for projects. He was cool like that. He taught English 101 and he was an exceptional teacher. Our first assignment together was to write an essay on To Kill a Mockingbird. We had both read the book, but not for a very long time. It was a group essay so we got to join or not-so-factual facts and make a mediocre paper. We were working on it in our dorm room and we had our books out, desperately trying to find anything we could piece together for our essay.   
“We could talk about when Scout and Atticus are on the bench and he says that thing that’s really important,” said Rey, trying to make sense. I just looked at her in response. She sighed.  
Just then we heard a knock at the door. We weren’t expecting anybody and we really didn’t have that many friends.   
“I’ll get it,” I said. I got up and opened the door. On our doorstep was the barista from the coffee shop, my one and only. In his left hand, he held a single red rose. And in the other, he held a red heart cut out of red construction paper. The word “Finn” was written on it with a marker, and there were several smaller hearts all around the card. He smiled when he saw me.   
“Hi,” I said, blushing uncontrollably.  
“Hey,” he said, clearing his throat after he spoke. He held the card closer to me as a signal for me to take it and open it. The card was clearly made in a hurry. However, he still managed to make his handwriting legible. I read it slowly, making sure I understood each word and his intentions.

Roses are red,  
Your heart is mine,  
You’re really hot,  
Will you be my valentine?

“It’s September. Valentine’s Day is in February,” I chuckled. He put the rose into my mouth. He grabbed my arms and held on to my muscles. His grip was strong and I flexed into his hands.  
“Then how come I feel like it’s Valentine’s Day every time I look at you,” he said. Smooth. Like really smooth. I took the rose out of my mouth and gave it back to him. He played with it for a little bit. I had never felt such an attraction to a man before. His eyes looked up from the rose and met mine and we were in a total trance for a second. We were wrapped around each other and in a total trance. I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I felt that it was too early. I thought that our first kiss had to be romantic and with less Rey in the room. I just smiled at him in silence before Rey eventually had to interrupt us.  
“Um, hello?” she said looking me in particular, “We have an essay to write. Remember?”  
“Right.” I looked at Poe and he shot me a look like he wanted me to say something. I didn’t know what to say. Should I let him stay? Should I say “thank you”? Should I ask what we are now? All of these questions suddenly just filled my mind and kind of took my breath away.  
“Rey, do you wanna, uh, take a break?” I said awkwardly.  
“Oh, uh, sure yeah. That sounds good.”  
“We could go get coffee. Poe, is the coffee shop still open?”  
“Uh, yeah. Maybe I could show you guys around, you know?”  
“That sounds fun!” said Rey. Rey got up from the floor and grabbed her phone. We all walked out of the dorm and walked down the hall. People were looking at Poe and I. I guess they knew that we were kind of a thing. I liked it. I heard several whispers as we walked down the hall and Poe looked at me with a sort of smug satisfaction. He proceeded to interlock his fingers with mine. I looked at him and smiled and suddenly more people started to notice like it was insane that two men could be in a relationship.  
“Do these people know you?” I whispered into Poe’s ear.  
“They do now,” he said smoothly. We walked through the door. Rey was next to Poe and me and she was looking at her phone trying to figure out what to order at the shop. I thought she would be embarrassed to be with us or she would feel like she was “third-wheeling”. Luckily, all she did was look at her phone and occasionally ask us a random question.  
“Do you think we should get a cat?” she asked me.  
“Unfortunately, I’m allergic.”  
“But like, are the reactions fatal or…”  
“Rey, we could get a dog instead!”  
“Oh my god, yes! I love puppies!” I guess we had to get a puppy now that I had gotten her excited. We were walking into the coffee shop by then and as soon as we walked in Rey ran up to the cashier and ordered something that I can’t even remember the name of.  
“She’s pretty excited about life, isn’t she?” Poe said leaning on the counter top.  
“Yeah, she is,” I said as I sat on a bar stool.  
“I’ll make you a coffee, on the house.”  
“Oh, I’m fine,” I said.  
“Well, I’m doing it anyways,” Poe said as he grabbed his apron. The apron was a navy blue color. He looked sexy in it. I wanted to be able to rip it off of him. Okay, slow down, brain, not yet. He came over to me from the other side of the counter.  
“What would you like, babe?” Did he just call me babe?   
“What?”  
“I said, what would you like?” he said with a grin on his face.  
“A cappuccino would be nice.”   
“Say no more,” he said. I watched as he grabbed a paper cup and wrote something on the side. He then began put different powders and liquids into my cup and he eventually put it into a weird machine which was so loud and it sounded like the souls of the damned. He grabbed the coffee out, now steaming, and he topped it off with cream. He formed the cream just right that it was in the shape of a heart. I blushed when I saw this and Rey, with her enormous drink noticed. She laughed at me and I just shot her a look. Poe gave me the drink and I turned it over to read what he had written on the side.

Finn-

You know I like you a lot. So know that this coffee was made with love.

-Poe <3

I couldn’t help but smile. I looked like a dork. I was internally screaming in a public place. I liked him a lot too but I was awful with relationships. I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. I was running out of the coffee shop before I could even process what I was doing. I ran just behind it and began to cry. I didn’t know what I was doing. I had been opened up to so many emotions that I didn’t even know I had. I sat down on the ground and put my face in my hands.   
Poe ran outside and found me on the floor. He squatted down so he could be with me. I didn’t look at him; I hated it when people saw me when I was crying or when I was weak in general. Poe stroked my arms gently.  
“Hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry if I made you feel weird,” he paused for a moment, “it’s just I really like you and I don’t know what else to do.”  
“It’s not you,” I said between sobs, “you’re perfect. I like you so much. It’s just I am terrible with relationships and emotions in general.” He moved so that he was sitting next to me now.  
“That’s okay. I still like you. I’ve never been attracted to anyone more than you.” He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.  
“Thank you,” I whispered.  
“We’ll make this work,” he said, looking up at the fading clouds.  
“You think?” I asked.  
“I know.”  
I put my arm around his torso. He gave me a small kiss on the top of my head and he rested against me. We sat there for a few minutes. The sky was full of stars. We gazed at them and fell in love with every passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Finn fails a test, Poe is there to help.

Rey and I walked into class and sat down in our usual spots. It was Wednesday, there was nothing too special planned for that day. The only big thing was that we were supposed to get our tests back. However, this test wasn’t just a test. It was The Test. This was the biggest one of the year and it basically determined your career for the rest of your time at UW. I was anxious of course, but English was one of my best subjects. I thought I would maybe get a ninety or an eighty-five at least. Rey, however, was in distress. She hadn’t studied the night before even though I had pushed her to. She was too busy blogging on Tumblr about some puppy she saw on the street. I had always told her that website would ruin her life and she just responded with “Well yeah. But it’s fine.”   
Mr. Skywalker walked into the class and the entire room suddenly silenced; some muted out of terror, others out of excited anticipation. I wasn’t afraid of him like most of his students were. Rey, him, and I had a history so it wasn’t anything too big of a deal. We were all just good friends. He looked at us with an icy stare, one he gave Rey and me when we did something wrong.   
“I have your tests for you,” he said putting his bag on his chair. He crossed his arms and stared at the class. He scanned the room with his eyes trying to find any hint of guilt. It looked like some people were about to faint.   
“These were not the best grades.” Uh oh. Usually, when he says that it means everyone or at least most of the class failed. Rey looked like she was about to jump out of her seat.   
“If any of you want to look over your answers with me, come see me after class,” he said as he grabbed the stack of papers and began passing them out. My palms were sweaty. My throat was dry and I couldn’t sit still. Rey got her test back first. She grabbed it from her father and looked at it. A huge sigh of relief came from her as she showed me her grade. An eighty-four. Not bad.  
Once I saw her grade I was relieved because I thought I had done around the same as her, or maybe better. Mr. Skywalker gave me my test. I took it and looked at the top of the page. A fifty-nine? No. No no no. This HAD to be a mistake. There is no way I got a FIFTY-NINE. I studied more than Rey. At least I think I did.   
I looked towards Rey. She was eager to see what I had earned. I showed her the packet marked with red ink and she covered her mouth with her hand. She was shocked. She knew I was always good at English, so this was a huge surprise for her. I was astounded at my own stupidity. I felt so dumb. I hated myself because of a fucking test. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Rey had sent me a text. 

Hey, don’t feel down. There will be plenty of more tests.

I didn’t respond. I looked at her and gave her a kind of half-smile. She smiled back and looked back towards Mr. Skywalker, who had now started a lesson about verbal phrases. I’m sure there was going to be another test on that. Another one to fail.   
I had zoned out for the rest of class. My mind was dwelling on the whole test and I was not feeling well. I was ashamed of myself and I had hit my head on the roof of the car on my way to class today. What luck. I was writing notes on my laptop when suddenly a text popped up on the screen. 

Meet me at the coffee shop after class.

It was from Poe. My heart instantly broke through the walls of sadness and became light again. I didn’t know what Poe was going to do or say, but I was excited. Mr. Skywalker ended the lesson, gave us an assignment as usual, and told us that we were free to go. More than half of the class stayed to review the test with Mr. Skywalker, but I wasn’t going to do that. I would just email him eventually and find a way that I could get extra credit. I was too excited to see Poe to care about my grade. Rey and I walked out of class together and I told her the news.  
“So, he wants to meet you like right now?” she asked.  
“Apparently, yeah.”  
“Well go to him. Find your true love,” she said jokingly.  
“Shut up,” I said laughing.   
Once we were outside, I went to my car and began to drive over to where Poe was. I texted him and told him I was on my way. I drove quickly down to the coffee shop which he worked in. He didn’t work on Wednesdays, so this was a special occasion. It wasn’t a short drive to the shop from class. It was actually on the same street. I could have walked there, but I wanted to see Poe as soon as possible.  
I walked into the shop and scanned the area for Poe. There was no sign of him. I decided to wait for him. I sat down in my usual spot; the stool next to the counter. Suddenly, Poe came rushing through the doors of the shop, wearing a tight athletic shirt which really showed off his muscular build. I was aroused, but I did nothing about it. He came up to me and sat down on the stool next to mine.  
“Hey, babe,” he said smiling.  
“Hey,” I responded shyly. I was always shy around Poe. He was never afraid of our public displays of affection. I was always the one who had to stop it to say “Poe there're people around.” Although we hadn’t had our first kiss yet, the things he did were still enough for people to point and whisper. I hated the unwanted attention, but it was like Poe didn’t have an ounce of insecurity in him, so I went along with it.   
This time, Poe saw that I was sad so he pulled his stool closer to mine and looked into my eyes. He also grabbed my thigh. A small shiver went down my spine when he did it.  
“What’s wrong? You look sad.”  
“I failed some test. Fucking bullshit.”  
“Watch your mouth,” he said. I looked up at him, “or it may end up on mine.” My neutral expression broke into a smirk and I looked at his torso. His compact, white t-shirt exposed his beautiful muscles. He had abs as hard as a rock and there was no competition for his v-line. His back was my favorite. His muscles were so defined and he lets me give him massages so I can feel them.   
“I wanna take you somewhere,” he said, waking me from my trance.  
“Oh, where?”  
“Somewhere special,” he said taking my hand. He took me to his car and we started driving. I thought we were going to his apartment, but I was wrong. We had ended up in a motel, there was no one staying there, and there wasn’t even anyone at the front desk. Poe had said he knew someone who worked here, and he wouldn’t have a problem getting in. Poe had also managed to have grabbed the keys from somewhere.   
We went behind the motel where they have their pool. It wasn’t that big, but it was what you would expect from a motel in Seattle. We had the whole pool to ourselves. It was starting to get dark as well. Suddenly, Poe jumped into the pool, complete with his shirt, shoes, pants, etcetera. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I just went along with it as per usual. I was laughing at him when his head spurted out of the water.   
“Well, aren’t you gonna join me?” he said with the most stupid grin on his face.  
“Not in my clothes, you dummy.”  
“C’mon,” he said grabbing the bottom of my legs. He eventually pulled me far enough that I lost balance and fell right into the pool with him.   
“Gotcha!” he said when I came out of the water. We were both laughing at this point. He looked at me with a grin on his face. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The water between us became warm. I slowly put my arms around his neck and we stood there in the water just looking at each other.   
“This is more romantic than I expected,” I said trying to be snarky.  
“Yeah, I try. But I was mainly trying to cheer you up.”  
“Well whatever you’re doing, it’s working,” I said. He smiled at me. I rested my forehead on his and we were closer than ever. Eventually, he pulled away and took my face into his hands. I knew this was the moment that I had been waiting for. He slowly began to lean into me and our lips grazed and eventually connected. I was in a complete state of bliss. I started to kiss him a bit harder and a bit longer. Eventually, we were making out completely. He was the best kisser. I had kissed some guys before in the past as a dare and they were not nearly as good as he was. I wanted to be with him all the time. I wanted to be his one and only.   
The past memories of the day had slipped away, my failing test grade had drifted into the back of my mind and the rest of my brain had now revolved around Poe. I was so happy. So so happy. The cool waters surrounded us we just kissed under the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love y'all


	4. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: yay, oh yes, OH NO

It was a Friday night. The week was over, and we finally were free from our classes. Well, at least for this week we were. Rey and I weren’t the party type so we didn’t go out much. We mostly stayed in our dorm rooms and just told stupid jokes and bought shit online. Rey had picked up a shift at the local grocery store and I well, I was unemployed. This meant a lot of alone time for me and a lot of time with Poe. He was coming over tonight because Rey had to work the graveyard shift. I told her she shouldn’t have to work but she said that she gets free cookies from the bakery so it’s fine.   
Rey left at around eight and I was alone on my laptop. Less than two minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I closed my laptop and walked towards the door. I opened it and Poe was standing there. Before I could say anything, he ran up to me and kissed me. I was surprised, everything was happening was so fast. Never the less, I leaned into him and returned his kiss.   
Once he finally released, I realized he had something behind his back. I was curious to what it was, of course, it looked like it was wrapped.  
“Is that for me?” I asked.  
“Mhmm,” he nodded. He handed it to me. It was wrapped poorly in blue paper. It had a piece of paper taped to it which said “Finn” in messy letters. His gift wrapping skills were awful, but it was adorable. I grabbed it and started tearing away the paper trying to preserve it so I could keep it. I always enjoyed keeping things that he had made for me. It reminded me of how much he loved me and that always brought warm feelings.   
Once all of the paper had been removed, the contents of the gift had been finally revealed. It was a green apron and next to the pocket on the front, it had the name “Finn” stitched into it. I was overwhelmed with the fact that not only did I have a job, but I got to work with Poe.  
“I knew how much you wanted a job, so I talked to my boss, rearranged my hours so they could work with your and…” I didn’t let him finish. I grabbed his entire body and wrapped myself around him. I locked him in a bear hug and wouldn’t let go. He was taken by surprise and he started laughing.   
“I knew you’d like it, buddy.”  
“Thank you so much.” A small “I love you” escaped my lips as well, but he didn’t hear me. It was the first time I had used the “L” word, and to be honest, I was hoping he would use it first.   
“You should try it on,” he whispered into my ear. I excitedly let go of him and began putting my head through the straps and adjusting it. I saw Poe’s smile instantly grow as I put on the forest green apron. It fit me well and it had smelled like Poe.  
“Give me a twirl,” Poe said, laughing at his own joke. I laughed a turned around as fast as I could, which made the front part fly in the air. I tried to do a pose that Marylin Monroe would do, but I failed miserably. He laughed at me and I laughed with him even though I was embarrassed.  
Suddenly, he got up and put his hands on my waist. He had a smug expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to do something more.  
“You look sexy in that thing,” he said biting his lip.  
“Oh really?” I responded, putting my arms around his neck.   
“Bet you would look even sexier with JUST that on,” he said erotically.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Hell yeah,” he said as he reached behind me to undo the loop to the apron. It fell to the floor and Poe started feeling up my chest. I knew where this was going, but I didn’t know it would happen tonight. I had done this before with other guys, so I was definitely experienced, but I was anxious to see how Poe would do it.   
Series of different emotions surged through my body all at once and suddenly I was feeling very dirty. It was like a switch had been turned on which made me want him even more than I had. I had always thought of how it would be to finally fuck Poe. Finally, my fantasies and dreams were coming true. Coming in more ways than one. (A/N I am so many levels of sorry for that last line.) He leaned into me finally and started kissing me hard. His cherry lips were pressed against mine and they tasted of chapstick. Obviously, he had tried to make his lips soft. They were, but they had a texture to them since he had been biting his lip. I wasn’t complaining.  
His hands moved down my back and to my ass. He squeezed with every kiss. By this point, we had been making out for such a long time that my knees had started to become weak. I guessed Poe sensed this because he had started to push me against the wall. My back was against the wall and he held my hands against the wall. I was completely under his control. He could have done anything he wanted to me. He started to unbutton my shirt. I was wearing a plaid, button-down shirt so it was relatively easy to get off. His fingers undid each button one at a time until the buttons were finally undone. I was impressed; he managed to do this while he was kissing me. He finally let my arms go and let me take off my shirt and my undershirt which revealed my muscular body. Poe instantly started feeling me up and kissed me harder. He pushed his body so close to mine, I could feel his erection pushed up against mine. It was a tantalizing feeling, and I couldn’t wait to feel it even more. In fact, I was so eager, that I took off Poe’s shirt with one try. Luckily he was only wearing a t-shirt, so it was easy to take off.   
Both of our bodies were together now, the only thing left was to remove our remaining articles of clothing. His hands crept down to my belt, which he started to unravel. Soon enough, my pants were sliding down my legs and my boner was pushing through my boxers. Poe grabbed my member with one hand and started to jerk it. I let out small moans with each stroke. The pleasure was intense. His kisses combined with the hand-job was pure ecstasy.   
Eventually, he pulled my boxers off which exposed my hard cock and he got down on his knees. I had been waiting for this moment. He took it into his mouth and started to lick the head. I was wrapped in bliss and pleasure. His expertise in blowjobs was quite a sight to behold. He started to go deeper and he took more of it into his mouth and began to deep throat me. I was moaning loudly now. His hands jerked me off as he sucked and it made a recipe for extreme satisfaction.   
I was close to climax. My moans started to get louder and longer. Poe noticed this and started to suck harder and faster. I was almost there when the doorknob twisted open.  
“Apparently Jess could cover my shif-.” Everything stopped. Rey looked at Poe on his knees with my dick in his hand and then she looked at me and then back at Poe and then at me and then back to Poe again and she was confused. The awkwardness of this situation could be felt for miles. Someone had to do something.  
“It’s not what it looks like,” Poe said. I smacked my forehead in embarrassment and shame. Rey sighed and came over to us both.  
“I mean, at least you did it on your side of the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
